Fairy Tail gender swap episode 1
by Silver Moon 1993
Summary: Just your Average Gender swap and I will be continuing Luke Heartfilia was a young boy of 17 on the run from his father etc etc you know the plot just gender switched L.H/N.D Oh and the master remains a guy


**A/N I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Gender bended Episode 1**

**Lucy - Luke**

**Natsu- Natsumi**

**Happy - Happy **

**Mira - Mike**

**Dragons remain the same name and Gender. Some Spirits will be gender swapped**

**Taurus - Taura (still Taurus just female)**

**Aquarius - (remains a girl but still hates her key keeper)**

**Cancer - Cancer (bi sexual name so cancer becomes a girl)**

**Lyra - (remains a girl)**

**Plue (what was his gender anyway)**

**Hologium (remains guy)**

**The southern cross (remains guy)**

**Chapter 1 Meeting**

Luke was storming away from the magic shop in fury "screw her! She only made it 1000 jewels cheaper. 1000 jewels! Is my Hotness only worth that much"

Luke was wearing a white bottom down top with dark blue jean pants, a kaki colored belt that his celestial keys hung on. On his feet he had a pair of black dress shoes. He had 5 keys originally the only new one was the one he just bought which was the white doggy. As they were walking by the city hall they heard a commotion below. They stopped and looked down to see a crowd of people surrounding someone.

From the sounds of the screaming Luke figured they were all guys. Luke thought _What's going on down there_ Two guys ran by just then and said together "A really famous mage is here" A third guy ran by "Salamander-sama" Luke froze and Whispered "Salamander?!" When Luke made it to the crowd he began acting like love struck guy. Then he heard a voice yelling "Igneel! Igneel" and he caught on that it was a spell and glared at the so called Salamander just as a girl forced her way to the front of the crowd. She was wearing a black vest with gold trimming, white wrap that was covering her chest area, a checkered scarf was wrapped around the girls neck. Her bottoms was a off white skirt with black trimming and she was wearing sandels

The Girl stared at the girl "Who the hell are you?" The girl said "I am salamander you've heard of me correct" but she was a little late to see the other walk away "She left" a guy jumped the girl and kicked saying angrily "Your being rude" she was continued being beaten up and Luke After the so called Salamander called the guys off she tried to give the other girl her signature which she refused making Luke smirk until she was being beaten up by the guys again. Luke yelled "Hey Leave her alone damn it" then he walked over to her as she was sitting up "who the hell was she?" Luke said "A bitch of course"

Looking up the girl and her cat saw a young man with medium length blonde hair small pony tail tied with blue material when he looked into his brown eyes she saw concern. The man smiled and helped her up "I appreciate your help" Afterwards he treated them to supper. While eating he introduced herself and the kids "Oh yeah by the way I am Luke" The girl Introduced herself as Natsumi and her cat was Happy then she went on and on about magic. Then he talked a bit about her foster parent Igneel who was a dragon. Luke yelled "Why would a dragon be in a town". They bowed to him after he was leaving and Luke got all flustered.

**Chapter 2 trouble**

Luke was reading the new issue of Sorcerer weekly. He said to himself "Another town destroyed by the Fairy Tail salamander" and he started laughing only making the fake Salamander to show her horrible face again. She tries to charm Luke again so he would come to the party on her yacht. But when that didn't work she told him she could get him to Fairy Tail.

Luke got all excited and agrees to go.

With Natsumi that night

Natsumi and Happy were staring over the village Happy the cat on the other hand was eating a fish and staring out at the ship.

Then she said as she remembered "Oh yeah that Salamander is having her party on the ship look Natsumi" Natsumi turned her head took one look at the ship and felt sick. Happy rolled her eyes "Don't get sick just by looking at it" they then heard a guy say "Look! Look! Over there its Salamander-sama ship" and another guy said "I wish I could have gone" and a third guy said "Salamander?" The second guy said "You don't know?" The first one answered "She is a famous mage of Fairy Tail" Natsumi crouched and narrowed her eyes "Fairy Tail" she looked at the ship on to feel sick again.

With Luke on the ship

Luke was sitting with the Salamander and just talking. After awhile she tries to put him to sleep but he caught on and said "What the hell do you think your doing" Luke took out his keys from his pocket only to get them stolen and thrown overboard by the false Salamander. Natsumi ended up breaking through the roof of the ship to surprise the guys who were pissing off Luke.

All she ended up doing was getting sick from the movement. Happy said from above him "Luke! What's happening?" Luke looked up "Happy? She tricked me into saying she could get me to Fairy Tail but...hang on how come you have wings" Happy said "Tell you later were out of here" Meanwhile on the Deck the false Salamander said "Damn it! After him if he tells the council were done for" Luke yelled at Happy "What about Natsumi he may need us?" Happy said "I can only carry one at a time" they were shot at but happy dodged them easily. She then said "Luke, listen to me" he hissed "What now?" Happy responded "My transformation spell just wore off" Luke swore "You shitty cat"

When he hit the water he swam looking for his keys. He caught something glinting in the moonlight and swam over. When he realized they were his keys he swam faster and grabbed them. He then swam up to the surface when he realized he was running out of air

**Chapter 3 Fight and escape**

He broke the surface gasping for breath and then said "Here I go _OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER, AQUARIUS"_ When Aquarius appeared Happy said "A fish" Luke answered "No I'm a stellar spirit mage I can summon spirits from the celestial world with my gate keys" Luke told Aquarius what to do and all he said was "Tch" Luke rolled his eyes and glared and Aquarius said "Such a troublesome boy! Listen up because I am only going to say this once! I will kill you if you lose my key again" the cat and mage said "I'm sorry"

Aquarius ended up flushing away Luke, Happy and the ship to shore. Luke said Coldly "What were you thinking? You didn't have to flush me too" Aquarius said "So sorry I flushed the ship, and cat with you" Luke yelled "You were aiming for me" Aquarius turned away "Don't call me for a while I'm on Vacation with my boyfriend yes my boyfriend" as she vanished Luke yelled "No need to repeat it" Happy said "Maybe I didn't need to say sorry"

Luke glared "your really pissing me off Cat" He heard the false Salamander yell "Shit what the hell happened" Luke started running towards the ship only to see Natsumi standing on the side of the ship "You're a mage of Fairy Tail?" The fake Salamander "Yeah what of it hey catch her" Two of her followers said "Yes sir" Natsumi said practically growling "Let me see that face of yours" and she knocked both out with one swipe without magic.

Luke yelled "Natsumi" Happy was oblivious and had a fish in her paws "No need to worry Natsumi's a mage as well but I should have told you sooner" Luke yelled "WHAT!" Then they heard Natsumi yell "I am Natsumi of Fairy Tail and I never seen you in my life" Luke yelled "FAIRY TAIL" some guy yelled "She is the real thing Becca-chan" Happy crossed her arms "Becca prominence's Becca, several years back she was thrown out of the Titan Nose guild"

Then they heard Natsumi yelled out "I don't Fucking Care if you're a good guy or bad guy I'll teach you for using the Fairy Tail name!" Luke watched the entire fight as Happy went on and on about the power of Dragon slayers Luke was ready to punch her. Then they heard Becca yell "Damn" Natsumi said after she finished eating the fire "Pretty good buffet here" Luke sweat dropped and Natsumi continued "Hey Bitch I'm gonna smoke you to cinders" Becca yelled in panic "I don't wanna smoke" Which made the two watching sweat drop and Natsumi yelled "Eat this _Karyuu No Takken_" Natsumi sent Becca spiraling to the ground but instead she hit the bell tower. Happy closed her eyes "Natsumi...things aren't smoke with fire but with smoke" Luke said nervously "But...isn't it too much" and Happy said "Aye" Luke yelled "Don't just say AYE!"

Then the group heard marching he turned and yelled "THE ARMY" Natsumi grabbed Luke yelling "Shit we're out of here" Luke said when he could run on his own "Why are you pulling me with you?" her answer made Luke beamed "you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?" she grinned she looked behind her "Come on" Luke yelled "alright".

**There the first episode I will be writing the others I have a free week before reading week is up after I've handed out resume's for Jobs. Its hard looking for them were I live**

**Sorry Rambling**

**Natsumi (Hand lit on fire): You better continue**

**Me: Your the devil (backs away from flame)**

**Luke: Natsumi Behave she knows I summon Aquarius if she doesn't**

**Me: Unlike you Luke Aquarius doesn't scare me**

**Eric (points Sword at throat): Get to Work**

**Me: AYE AYE**

**Luke: STOP WITH THE HAPPY MOCKING**

**Me: but happy's cute anyway I need Ideas for the Strauss sibling and Cana names (Elfmen = girl, Mira = Boy, Cana= Boy and Lisanna = boy)**

**R AND R**


End file.
